Selfish
by Precognition74
Summary: an AU story. what if Kira decided to let himself get captured by Athrun.
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: I'm surprised that nobody has thought of this idea, but I'm grateful! This is a short teaser, please review if ya wanna see this fic updated. Basically I update the most popular fic the fastest. ;)  
  
========== Selfish Chapter 1 (Teaser) =========  
  
"Don't you dare, I'm not going to a ZAFT ship."  
  
"You're a coordinator, you're our friend."  
  
"No, I'm not a ZAFT."  
  
"Don't be naïve, Kira... you must come with me, if not, I'll have to destroy you." Cried Athrun. The pain of possibility of having to destroy an old friend ripped through his heart. Kira gasped in shock. He did not want to die! Not by the hands of his friend!  
  
Captain Fraga voice sounded over the COM link. "Kira we'll be sending strike launcher parts out. Synchronize with the archangel." Kira was faced with a dilemma. He wanted do much to join his friends, he wanted so much not o be destroyed by Athrun. But on the other hand, he had friends and civilians to protect n board the archangel. However, If the Nazca-class ship's target is the strike, then if the archangel did contain the strike, then the people would not in peril then.  
  
Kira hovered a few metres of the battle between Mwu and Athrun.  
  
"What are you doing? Align strike with the archangel!" shouted the Major. Kira cut his connection with the mobile armor pilot.  
  
"Athrun, I'll go with you. But do not attack the archangel. My friends and Heliopolitians are on board the ship. I don't want then to get hurt." Athrun saw the VID of his friends smile in response. He evaded Fraga's attacks and led forward, leading Kira in strike towards Gamou.  
  
The 5 Gundams made their way to Gamou and docked their mobile suits in the hanger. Duel, Aegis, Blitz and Buster's hatches hissed open as their pilots made their way to the final unopened hatch of the Strike Gundam. Kira was shocked at the atrocity of his action, and crouched in the soft padding of the seat shivering in fear.  
  
"Kira, come out please." Athrun examined he area around the Gundam until he felt a small button and pressed it. Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Athrun then looked into the cockpit to see Kira still in a submissive position staring at his hands.  
  
"It's okay now. You did the right thing. You're with me now." Kira's friends murmured as he unclenched the strike's pilot hand and pulled him out. All around the hanger, maintenance crew were surprised to see the uniform of the earth alliance. Yzak was still simmering in anger; he had wanted so much to take out the Strike and its pilot. Kira hugged Athrun.  
  
"Athrun, I'm so afraid. What if the archangel runs into problem? And what if my spare parts are lost in space? I was the only Gundam MS pilot on board. What will they do without the strike? They shall surely be attacked. And now they would certainly think of me as a traitor. My friends will hate me." Kira sobbed into the shoulder of Athrun.  
  
"You're with me, don't worry about them, those naturals were only making use of you, but now you're with me. You did the right thing." He replied to the obviously distraught pilot.  
  
Nicol and Dearka were bewildered at the scene in front of them while Yzak cursed bloody hell. The pilot of Strike was a youth like them. Kira removed his helmet and wiped his tears away, and for the first time in years, saw the face of his old friends face-to-face. Violet eyes were shimmering like beautiful crystals as he collapsed on his friend. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED is property of Bandai, Sostu Agency, Sunrise and all other materials. It does not belong to me.  
  
A/N: wow! I received so many reviews!! About the AthrunXKira thingy, I don't really know where this is going yet. But so dar, I don't think there are any pairings  
  
And there are so many variations for the names, everybody spells certain names differently. So here are my interpretations...  
  
Yzak Joule – Issac/ izak/ jole  
  
Rau le Creuset – Raul/ Kreuz/ Kleuze  
  
Nicole Amalfi – Nicole  
  
Athrun Zala – Asuran  
  
Mwu Ra Fraga – Mu la Flaga  
  
Sai Argyle – Ssigh Agail  
  
Flay Allster – Furrei/ Fllay  
  
Torii – Birdy/ Tori  
  
========== Selfish  
  
Chapter 2 ==========  
  
And the pilot knew Athrun! He boy had called out Athrun's name! Yzak was very unhappy at the latest development. Dearka was surprised at the small thing clutching to Athrun's chest like a life line, even in sleep. It seemed as though the pilot knew Athrun VERY well. Nicole smiled "I look forward to know the pilot better"  
  
Kira looked no older than 15 years old, but there tends to be a tendency among coordinators to age slower than naturals. The helmet fell onto the metal floor with a sound that resounded through the hangar.  
  
Athrun looked lost as to where he should place Kira and wanted to vid Le Creuset but knowing the commander; Creuset would most likely treat Kira like a POW. No, that would not do. The indigo-haired ZAFT pilot carried the small load to his own bedroom. Athrun knew that he shouldn't have acted with his own jurisdiction, but looking at the hostile glares directed by Yzak and not a small number of the crew, Kira would definitely be mistreated as a POW.  
  
Kira stirred as he was laid on the bed and moaned "I'm not a traitor"  
  
"You're with me; you are at the right place. Those despicable Naturals only made use of you, but now, everything's okay. You're with me."  
  
The boy on the bed frowned as though somewhat unhappy with what was said, but he ignored it as the face relaxed again. Finally satisfied that Kira was sound asleep, Athrun made his way to the changing room to change out of his suit. He would try to delay his report to commander Creuset as much as he can.  
  
The rest of the Gundam pilots were there as well, changing, sipping water, watching the crew through the window as they gossiped about the 'New Kid'. Naturally, all talk stopped as soon as they saw Athrun enter the room.  
  
"Athrun, have you reported to commander Creuset?" asked Nicol.  
  
"No, I'll go after changing out of my suit."  
Athrun changed out of his suit, and walked out of the room silently. That was very unlike him. Although he wasn't exactly the noisier type of people that Nicol was, neither was he uncomfortably quiet. As he closed the door, he heard Yzak's voice "I really have no idea what was he thinking, bringing the enemy back and leaving him free to roam."  
  
Athrun ignored the truth of what Yzak said. Kira was the enemy afterall. He walked to the control room to report the Commander Creuset. Salute.  
  
"Zala, good job, I see that you've convinced your friend to come. But you do realize that he is AWOL?"  
  
"No, Kira was never enlisted in the military. He is not a soldier and therefore, will not be judged my military standards. The Naturals only made use of the only Coordinator available to them. Kira Yamato."  
  
"Is that right then? Never the less, he is restricted to only certain parts of the ship. We do not really know his motivations for coming. As for the Strike, we'll find a new pilot."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Dismissed, oh yes, as for you little friend there, civilian clothes are available and do give him room 34. When he wakes, Grant level 5 security."  
  
"Hai." . a salute, and he left the room. Things would be very interesting from then on. Seriously, he did not expect the boy called Kira to listen to Athrun. But his plans would not be affected nonetheless.  
  
As Athrun walked to the upper deck to look out into space, Kira woke up in the bedroom. A rest was only what he needed. It was only... half an hour? He carefully pealed off the pilot's suit and folded it neatly on the bed. Underneath he was wearing a blue and white EA t-shirt, white pants, black belt and brown shoes. Standard Earth Alliance casual wear. But he missed his choker. And his clothes, and Torii.  
  
Slowly he looked around him; the desk had several wires and weird items strewn on it. He smiled. So Athrun was still making his toys eh? He walked out of the room. How could his friend leave him alone in ZAFT territory? Everything around him was foreign, everything seemed so new. He had to admit, the red ZAFT uniform looked great.  
  
Then a group of 3 boys walked in his direction, one will platinum blond hair, another with green and the third had a warm honey colour. All were in ZAFT uniform. Kira ignored them, but suddenly a hand reached towards in as if meaning to grab him. Kira dunked down and slid out a leg to trip the assailant, before recovering quickly to pin him down. All that in less than a second.  
  
"Eh?" violet yes blinked curiously at the guy under him.  
  
"maa maa, Kira-san right? I'm sure Yzak didn't mean to attack you." Kira frowned, but he carefully eased his assailant up, keeping a distance warily. Yzak certainly didn't look as if he did not mean it. In fact, Yzak looked as if he would have been very happy if he could kill Kira.  
  
Dearka steered the obviously irate Yzak in the direction they had originally been walking in while Nicol smiled at the boy who only looked slightly older than him. Nicol led him to the cafeteria. From all around, Kira attracted many stares mainly because of his different attire. And if looks could kill, Kira would have been dead many times over. He pretended not to notice though. Wasn't it not any different from being on the Archangel?  
  
Kira ate the offered food silently as Nicol chattered about his love for music. It was surprising how the boy can be so enthusiastic yet polite while he was talking. He did not speak while talking, but the talk seemed endless and the food depleted quickly too.  
  
About 5 minutes before Kira finished eating, Athrun nodded to himself before retrieving an ID card and the key to room 34. he was walking to his room to check on Kira when Dearka and Yzak passed back. They were talking so loudly that behind the blind end, Athrun could hear what was being said "I think the commander shouldn't let that ... Whatever-his-name-is free to roam the ship!"  
  
Athrun waited for them to pass before continuing on his way, and then as he passed by the cafeteria, Kira and Nicol walked out.  
  
"Eh?" Athrun uttered unintelligently. He stopped in his movements.  
  
"Ah, Athrun, I was just talking to Kira about my last piano performance. Oh yes, and he should change shouldn't he? That uniform looks a little too thin for the temperature."  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's right. That, this is the card key to room 34," he passed a green-colored card to Kira, "and this is the ID pass which will grant you level 5 security pass. So you can only go to some parts of the ship. And uh... yes it is cold" Athrun stuttered. He sounded fairly unsure of himself. It was the first time he had seen his friend without the rush of adrenaline or the after effects of it.  
  
Kira blinked. His friend was usually very confident. This was unseen. Nicol noticed that about Athrun too, but did not comment, instead he held Kira by the wrist and led him to the clothing store.  
  
The storeroom held uniforms for the crew, the pilot, and even civilian clothes for cases such as that. Kira examined the offered closet. Did ZAFT miss out on good fashion designers? The clothes were outdated by at least 3 years! Who wears bell-bottoms? And spandex was out like 10 years ago! And what's with the plain one-colour t-shirts? The uniform looks great, but, otherwise, the civilian clothes look horrible.  
  
He sighed and chose a blue dress shirt, green t-shirt, jeans, socks and clean underwear. It was the best the closet could offer. Besides, he could switch the pieces with his uniform. The EA uniform only had the insignia on the outer piece. And seriously, he looked fine in the uniform. And the shoes were fine. Kira looked upon his feet. Yep, it would do.  
  
He nodded to Athrun and Nicol who were busy examining the room curiously. They looked up from several boxes and blushed. They were behaving as if they had never been in the room before. They had been in before, when they were just enlisted into the military, but at that time, the boys were obviously young, green and shy. They did not have time to explore the room. Kira laughed at Athrun and Nicol, and he was once again reminded of how they were just kids, At least under the law.  
  
"Bathe? How about you guys, the battle ... sorry..." he slipped into the cubicle quietly. Leaving the other two stunned. Nicol bit his lip. Battle was never easy, and it was better to just act, and then don't think back on it. He didn't really want to bathe. No. the communal bathroom was steamy with a huge pool-like bath in the middle. It provided relief to a great number of men after a taxing day/ night's worth of work. But then, it wasn the best thing to be doing, standing there doing nothing. Athrun shrugged and walked to a fogged up mirror to play with it. He was actually thinking back on what had happened. Nicol sighed and went to the toilet to relief himself. Then both returned to outside Kira's cubicle to wait for him.  
  
The door was frosted glass-like material. Obviously the engineer were not stupid enough to put glass on a battle ship. Everything, from the bathroom doors to the glasses were not glass. It would be too dangerous. Nevertheless, Nicol and Athrun could not take their eyes off the misty figure behind the door. Unlike many of the older men, Athrun and Nicol were shy, and they never revealed their bodies nor seen another's. Simultaneously, they looked at each other and turned a crimson colour.  
  
Kira came out of the shower soon after, chocolate colour hair with droplets of water dripping off. The bathroom had more gravity than the rest of the ship for the obvious reason that it would not be great to have stuff like waste and water floating around the place. He was wearing jeans together with the blue dress shirt. He was bare footed but sat down on the bench to wear sock and shoes.  
  
10 minutes later, Nicol and Athrun had to report to the control room for a meeting so Kira headed towards room 34. Currently, he was wandering around the corridor looking for his room. Man! The ship's the biggest maze he had ever been in... Uh... excluding the first time he stepped foot onto campus. But he had to admit. He was lost. 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
A/N: your reviews are really a great motivating factor in getting this chapter out. And I just want you to know... that I love you!! This is the fic with the longest chapters as well as the fic that is updated most frequently.  
  
Recap:  
  
10 minutes later, Nicol and Athrun had to report to the control room for a meeting so Kira headed towards room 34. Currently, he was wandering around the corridor looking for his room. Man! The ship's the biggest maze he had ever been in... Uh... excluding the first time he stepped foot onto campus. But he had to admit. He was lost  
  
========== Selfish Chapter 3 ==========  
  
The corridors seem to go in every single direction. And Kira's heart was pounding hardly in his chest. Of course that could also be attributed to the fact that he's in ZAFT territory. The fear of not knowing anything, of being ignorant, of being unable to protect his friends, stung hard. The fear of having delivered a powerful weapon right into the hands of his enemy suffocated him. He was supposed to be neutral. Instead, he helped ZAFT. Exactly what was he doing? What was he thinking?  
  
"Those despicable Naturals were only making use of you..." Athrun's words echoed in his mind. He repeated those words as he walked, just like a litany. Or were they? It was true that they blackmailed him into piloting the Strike. He didn't ask to be the pilot of Strike. He didn't ask to be responsible and protect his friends. Friends that were more than a little disgusted when they found out that he was a coordinator. They were jealous of him. He certainly didn't ask to be thrown into a war.  
  
But this was war. There are no rules in war. The only person that is able to make the decisions, the person that is able to make the judgments, the only person able to end the war, is one and the same. That person is the victor. There would be no other. Perhaps they really did make use of him, and then maybe giving up strike is a form of revenge? The taunts of his childhood friends rang loudly. "He's a freak! Let's not play with him! Mummy says that all coordinators are bad."  
  
Why would he fight for the very people that made his life miserable? Because he is a coordinator, He is the link between the present and the future.  
  
Kira's feet led him to stop in front of a metal grill. He took his security card and slashed it through the card reader. It remained red. Kira shrugged, and moved into the next corridor. There was a small computer situated seemingly at no where. He bent down so that the screen was at eye- level. It showed that view into space. A beautiful sight. He touched the touch-pad. It changed into a menu. Examining the OS curiously, he found out that it was not very much different from the OS Orb and Earth used.  
  
"403 gateway, opened. Virtual map of Versalius... revealed. Level 3 security granted. Room 34 situated 265 meters from station. Coordinates (368, 26.3, 0.2) confirmed. Nearest landmark... Hangar." Kira muttered, returning the screen to the video feedback.  
  
... The hanger... perhaps it would be possible to see Strike again? No, he really shouldn't. It was bad enough being on enemy ground without gathering too much suspicion. He followed the memorized map and ended up in front of a door numbered '34' his room. Kira slashed the ID card through the card reader.  
  
"Kira Yamato, access granted. Welcome" said a digital voice. It sounded cute. Really cute, the computer knew his name. Inside was pretty plain, a single built-in bed, desk, chair and a computer. He removed his dress shirt and plumped onto the bed. 'Standard military smell'  
  
"What are they going to do to me now?" Kira wondered aloud. He wasn't military, he definitely will not fight for ZAFT, he just want to be neutral, to be someone normal. But what are the chances of a ZAFT ship going into Orb just to deliver a civilian? And a civilian who knows military secrets. What are the chances of that? Highly unlikely. So what are they going to do with him? Kira shuddered.  
  
It was also going to be a long long ride. What's there to do on a boring military ship? The computer in his room beeped. Kira startled. ZAFT must trust him not to betray them, giving him a computer, we could contact Archangel, we could contact Orb, he could contact the Earth Alliance. But he would not. He was a betrayer to his own people, he would not be that again. Kira thought of Athrun's words 'those Naturals were only trying to make use of you. But now you're with me, everything will be okay.'  
  
Those words rang true. It did seem as if Murrue were making use of him, they wanted him to protect them selflessly, using blackmail to get his cooperation. In the early Cosmic Era, Coordinators were created by Naturals to work. The superior physical and mental properties making it appropriate for them to work in outer space. But now, their weapons have turned against them. The coordinators would no longer work for the Naturals, they would be slaves not any longer. 'I was a fool. Why did I fight so hard against the ideals of my people? We just want to be independent. We do not want to be taken advantage of anymore. The Naturals are fools; they shouldn't have tried to incur our wrath. They started the war by attacking Junius7. Those Naturals are just sadistic idiots. Yes, Sadistic for harming innocent Coordinators. Idiots, because they should have known that Naturals are no match for a genetically enhanced race. Foolish.'  
  
Kira swung off the bed and peered at the screen. An message addressed to 'Kira Yamato' from ' Rau le Creuset' . Kira wonder who that Creuset guy was.  
  
"Open file 0001" Kira commanded in a clear voice. The message opened.  
  
'Welcome Kira Yamato aboard Gamou. This is a ZAFT ship..." the rest were mundane details regarding the various parts of the ship he could not have access to, the meal plan, building plan and many other things.  
  
"Close file 0001" Kira said before he even finished reading the entire message. It was too boring. There were better things to do. Like... playing computer games? That wasn't too bad an idea. Why would a military ship have games though? It wouldn't hurt to check, just in case. He opened a menu and searched under 'games'. It had a few games that he used to have on his old laptop. The arcade style games that he would play until the high score was practically the best on campus. Oh yeah!! He was the champ man!! But that game kinda gets boring after a while. Oh well, there were others. Those fun shooting games.  
  
However, the real thing is a far cry from a reality. And a shooting game, a war game cannot be compared to a real battle and a real war. The lives at stake, the political uproar, the financial ability to maintain the war, it was all part of a war. Kira shrugged. 'This is a game, it's not real. I shall have fun I suppose.'  
  
Kira clicked on 'GUNDAM pilot v.2' it looked as if it were based on the real life Mobile suits and amour. The character designs could be calibrated very specifically, definitely the work of a professional. Kira's heart started beating wildly in his chest, it was going to be exciting, he could tell.  
  
===== ===== =====  
  
4 hours later, Kira saved the game and encoded the file under a secure code as he walked out of his room stretching like a feline. The game was extremely fun! It was almost like piloting a real GUNDAM, just without the injuries and some other equipment. The OS was slightly modified from the original GAT-X105, it was also different from his own self-programmed OS. It was easier to pilot than the old Operating System, Kira would imagine it to be a modification of the original. He didn't like the way they changed the main controls, so he changed it a little to suit himself.  
  
But now, Kira was hungry, so he headed towards the cafeteria. The previous meal had been pretty delicious; it wasn't as bad as the food on the Archangel. It seemed as if the superior genes of coordinators made its way to cooking as well. The meals were balanced, but hardly lacking in any nutrients. Kira wondered mildly if they stocked stuff like junk food and soda on board. He did miss that stuff, unhealthy as it is. In the cafeteria, the ZAFT soldiers were seen to visibly tense up when Kira entered the room. The tension was nearly tangible in the air he breathed. Kira bit his lip, perhaps it would be better if he brought the food to his room and eat there instead. By the way, where was Nicol and Athrun when he needed them, had the meeting finished?  
  
===== ===== =====  
  
"Meeting complete. Do you understand?" asked Commander Creuset. All 4 Gundam pilots saluted and stood at attention.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The boys filed out of the room in a single file. Athrun didn't look very happy with the arrangements and so did Nicol, Dearka couldn't have cared less, but Yzak looked positively glad. It seemed that plans were up, and the Strike's pilot would inevitably be affected. It would seem something bad for Kira, Yzak would get his revenge. The first action would be to strip the Strike pilot of his post, then, the games would begin. 


End file.
